1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of controlling printers and to printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. In such printers that output receipts, printing is performed on thermal paper serving as recording paper by a thermal head while conveying the recording paper, and after conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut by a cutter to the predetermined length. Printers may include, for example, a printer body part and a lid part rotatably supported on the printer body part. It is possible to provide a roll of recording paper in the printer body part by opening the lid part. In this case, for example, a thermal head is provided in the printer body part and a platen roller is provided in the lid part, so that the recording paper is held between the thermal head and the platen roller by closing the lid part. Printing is performed on the recording paper by the thermal head with the recording paper thus being held between the thermal head and the platen roller.
Printers using a thermal head include mobile printers that are small in size and easy to carry. Such mobile printers are used to, for example, issue tickets and receipts, and are commonly driven by batteries in view of increased portability. Examples of batteries used in mobile printers include lithium-ion batteries.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Nos. 10-250130, 2004-210444, and 2008-30253 for related art.